A Dozen Roses
by BlackIrishRose
Summary: Mizuki get a little help to make her Valentine's Day wish come true.


Manga: Hana Kimi

Disclaimer: I don't own the manga or the quote that inspired this

Pairings: Mizuki X Sano

A/N: I wanted to do a sweet and romantic fic for Valentine's Day. However, I wrote this when I was a little miffed at my own boyfriend so I don't know if it has the exact romantic quality I was aiming for. *shrug* Oh well, I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!

* * *

Mizuki sighed as she walked slowly through the park. Her breath drifted around her in a thin white cloud and she stuffed her hands deeper into her pockets. It was cold today, but she felt like no one else around her noticed the temperature. She finally took a rest and sat on a bench away from the walking trail, under an oak tree, and watched the people who walked past. Couples were everywhere today, hand in hand, gazing happily at each other, eyes all a sparkle. She smiled slightly at an elderly couple a few benches down from her. It was great that some people met the love of their life and grew old together. A whole mix of people passed her that afternoon. Couples hand in hand, single people rushing around with bouquets of roses or boxes of candy, and others who were like her, alone and sad. She sighed again and slouched on the bench, her head resting on the backing and her eyes closed. She missed Sano something awful. True, they exchanged emails and text messages all the time, but it just wasn't the same. She missed his nearness, being able to talk to him face to face. She missed the days spent in class together and the breaks laughing with their friends. She missed the evenings eating dinner with him, and after, talking till all hours of the night in their rooms. She missed taking over his bed when she had a bad dream and seeing the blush on his cheeks the next morning. She missed his intense eyes and all the emotions they held. She missed running her fingers through his dark, silky hair. She missed his hugs, his kisses, his scolding her when she did something dumb.

"Oh Sano," she breathed. "What are you doing now I wonder?"

"He's probably thinking about you," a musical voice said from right beside her. Mizuki sat up with a squeak of fright and stared wide eyed at the girl who had plopped on the bench next to her. She had long black hair that seemed to flutter with the slightest wind and her bangs hung teasingly into her vivid blue eyes. She was wearing a pure white turtleneck sweater, a white vest, white jeans, and white fuzzy boots that stopped just below her knees. She smiled and Mizuki instantly felt that she could trust this stranger.

"My name's Angel, what's yours?"

"Mizuki,' she grinned. With all the white on, Angel certainly looked like her name sake.

"You're boyfriend will probably be along any moment now with a surprise for you. I'm sure he just got held up trying to decide on the perfect gift."

Mizuki shook her head.

"Just have faith!" Angel grinned happily.

"I'm afraid you don't understand. Sano lives in Japan, so he's thousands of miles away right now," Mizuki explained.

"Only in physical distance. In spirit he's with you always right?"

Mizuki gave Angel a small smile and nodded. Sano was the first person she thought about when she woke up, and the last person she thought about before she went to sleep.

"I suppose you're right, but it's just not the same. We talk to each other everyday, but I can't hug an email."

"Today is special Mizuki, maybe if you wish hard enough, your wish will come true," Angel gave her a huge wink and a grin.

"What makes you so optimistic?"

Angel shrugged, a smile still on her face. "Today is a day of miracles. Who knows? Maybe you'll get a surprise yet." She pointed with her chin to a spot over Mizuki's shoulder and when she turned to look, her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped several beats.

"Sano!" she shouted. There he was, walking towards her with a huge smile and a bouquet of roses held in one hand. Mizuki leapt up and ran towards him, dodging around startled couples and threw herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly and spun her around in circles, laughing.

"I can't believe you're here!" She squealed happily when he finally stopped spinning. She let him go and beamed up at him, so happy she thought her heart would burst.

"I got lucky," Sano said, holding her hand tightly. "Apparently I got entered into a contest of some sort and won a round trip ticket to America that could be used anytime."

"That's great!"

"I'll say," he grinned and pulled her close, capturing her lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Mizuki felt as if she would melt and was glad for Sano's strong arm holding her up. When they pulled away, Sano brought the roses forward and handed them to her.

"They're beautiful!" Mizuki said as she buried her nose in them, inhaling their sweet scent. She was puzzled however, when she looked at them more closely and noticed that eleven of the flowers were real, but one was fake. She looked up at her love, curious, and Sano leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'll love you until the last rose dies."

Mizuki blushed bright red. Oh how she loved this man! She gave him another deep kiss and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh!" Mizuki quickly turned around and looked back at the bench on which she had left Angel, but the girl was no longer there.

"That was so odd," she mused out loud.

"What is it?"

"I was sitting on that bench over there when a girl named Angel started talking to me and said that I might get a surprise from you today. I wonder how she knew. Do you know anyone named Angel?" Mizuki looked up questioningly. Sano shook his head, and looked just as confused as she felt.

"I don't, but the envelope that the ticket came in had 'Angel' written as the name for the return address. Nothing else, just 'Angel'."

Mizuki smiled and her eyes widened in wonder. What if they had just been blessed by an actual, honest to goodness Cupid!

"Well, thank you Angel! Whoever you might be!" Mizuki said to the world at large. Sano grinned and took her hand. Together they walk through the park, enjoying the day made especially for lovers.

* * *

A/N: Ta-da.


End file.
